


Right The Wrong

by hazelandglasz



Series: Blangst [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gleeddicted on Tumblr prompted : “I just want a story, where they are taking Blaine to the poilce station because of some misunderstooding, and of course, they are letting him go after a few hours, and Kurt takes him home, and Blaine looks like he’s strong and everything, but when they arrive at home, he breaks down, because he was so scared, and he had handcuffs, and Kurt just comforts him and everything”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right The Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : homophobic slurs, mild violence, not so mild psychological violence, triggered reaction

_Thought you could get away with your shit, fag ?_

Kurt looks at Blaine sideways , trying to conceal his worries : the nervous tremor in his jaw, visible only to his attentive eyes, is a clear sign that something is terribly wrong, and asking about it would only increase it.

_Not so tough now that you’re alone, are you ?_

As he drives his husband from the station - the police station ! -, Kurt wonders what could have happened in the past couple of hours to turn Blaine into a interiorized wreck.

_You better ‘fess up, fairy boy, you won’t last a second in the real thing_

Blaine calmly explained when he picked him up that there had been a “silly” mistake, that a colleague had accused him of stealing from the register to his manager, who hadn’t wasted a second in calling the police, only to call one hour later to correct the situation, as she had found the money missing in the aforementioned colleague’s locker.

_You really don’t want to become the block’s bitch for just a couple of hundreds, do you kid ?_

The policemen had apologized, defending themselves by stating that they were ‘only doing their jobs’, but Kurt had clearly seen the look in their eyes when he had taken Blaine’s hand in his to walk out of the station - no doubt in his mind that they had taken some pleasure in tormenting Blaine, even just a little.

But now, from the tension in Blaine’s jaw to his clenched fists, he starts to have an even clearer idea of how those men treated him, and he has half a mind of returning to the station to file a complaint, in the civilized plan A, or to break their jaws, in the neanderthalian but oh so satisfying plan B.

_Stop shoving me ! I’m telling you, I didn’t do it !_

_The bitch is starting to bark, be careful Randy !_

_You didn’t do it, huh ? Famous last words, kid !_

As they finally arrive home, Blaine turns to him at last, his eyes still cast to his shoes as he unbuckles his belt. “Do you mind if I go and take a shower ?” he asks in a soft voice Kurt hasn’t heard in the last couple of years - not since they got reunited in New York. “I already needed one after the workday I had, but now I-I just … I really need one” he finishes, his voice cracking just so slightly.

“Of course, honey. Want me to keep you company ?” Kurt answers gently, putting his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, feeling small shivers under his palm.

“‘t’s alright, baby”, Blaine finally answers after a couple of seconds that echo in the car. “I won’t be long, and then we can cuddle with Mocha and some of your soup, alright ?” he says, and to Kurt’s ears, it’s more of a question than a suggestion, as if Blaine isn’t really sure that Kurt is going to be there for him, to give him some affection - along with their beloved Newfie - to right the wrongs.

He smiles gently, before letting go of Blaine’s arm to unbuckle his own belt. “Sure, Blaine. Go ahead, I’ll just go and warm it up”.

_You’re already a freak, did you really need to add ‘thief’ to your list of wrongs, huh ?_

~~~

When the soup is already boiling on the stove and that Kurt still hears the shower going on, he starts to get even more worried.

Blaine has never been the kind of man to take his time in the shower - people often compare him to a puppy and Kurt to a cat, but in fact, Blaine is the real cat in their relationship, at least in respect of their cleaning ritual, taking a minimum amount in the stall to clean himself (unless Kurt is in the shower with him, but it’s not really a cleaning matter, is it ?).

Turning off the fire, Kurt is walking towards their bathroom, Mocha on his heels when he hears it : an heart-wrenching sob, hidden by the flow of the water. Wasting no time, he runs to the room, wrenching the door open, and the sight that welcomes him breaks his heart.

Blaine is kneeling down in the shower, the water beating his scalp and back as he holds his wrists on his lap - his slightly bruised wrists, but if there is one thing that Kurt can predict, it’s that the faint red lines are surely going to turn an angry purple by the morning. Each sob coming out of Blaine’s body seems to shake his entire frame, and ever since their break-up during Blaine’s senior year, Kurt has never seen Blaine in such pain.

“Oh Blaine” he says softly, walking quickly to Blaine’s side in the shower to hold him against him, and his dry-cleaning only trousers can go to Hell. “What happened, baby ?”

But his question is going to have to wait, because Blaine starts to hyperventilate, his sobs turning into ragged breaths before he starts to cry silently, the fat tears rolling down on his face mixed with the water still running are even worst.

“Shhh, let it out, let it out honey, it’s okay, I got you” Kurt murmurs, carding his fingers in Blaine’s wet curls, one arm holding him up against his chest.

“I … I tried to ex-explain” Blaine stutters, his teeth shaking as his hand grips Kurt’s forearm and his head rests against Kurt’s shoulder, “I tr-tried to tell them that I-I would nev-never …b-but … they … Oh God, Kurt, they c-cuffed me right in-in front of-of everybody !” he cries suddenly, the shame of his public humiliation adding another layer of pain.

Silently fuming - sharing his anger right now is so not going to help Blaine -, Kurt takes him in his arms in one swift movement, pulling them both up.

“It’s okay, Blaine, it’s over” he says softly, sitting Blaine on the toilet while reaching for one dry, warm towel. “Your regulars know you, they will know that you didn’t do it …”

Blaine’s eyes are on him, but they seemed a bit dazed. “All those people …” he whispers. “They watched me being pulled out of the shop like … like a criminal, like a freak”, and Kurt sort of recoils because of the amount of venom in Blaine’s voice at that word.

“Oh Blaine” Kurt says again, at lost, in the dark on how to help his fiance, but when Blaine’s reaches out for him, he knows there is only one way to help him : by being here, physically showing him it’s over.

“I’m here, I’m never letting you go honey, I promise” he says in Blaine’s hair.

“And those cops” Blaine continues, in the same entranced voice, like he’s retelling a story that happened to someone else, “they made a show of driving like nutjobs to make sure that the cuffs would dig a little bit more, just enough and once we arrived …” Blaine takes a shuddering breath, “once we were there, they kept on telling me what horrible freak I am” and that word again, spat in the foggy bathroom, “and how much I was going to suffer if I didn’t confess my crime, because apparently” ,and the matter-of-factness of his voice scares Kurt to no end, “my ass, mouth and face would make me a perfect bitch in prison, did you know that ?”

If Kurt had any remaining doubt about the fact that Blaine is hysterical, the forced playfulness he injects in his voice as he repeats the horrible threat would be enough to convince him.

“Blaine, honey, stop …” he starts but Blaine is on a roll now.

“And and and between each question and comment they would shove me, just a little, not enough to bruise, pushing me, making me lose my balance because it’s fucking hard” and even in this situation, the curse sounds foreign in Blaine’s voice “to keep your balance when your hands are tied in your back, let me tell you that …”

“Blaine, you have to stop and breath …”

“…, and I tried to explain that I couldn’t have done it, but they laughed and pushed me harder against the table and I couldn’t breath because of the shock and because I started to think back of the jocks at McKinley, one of the cops looked exactly like that footballer in my senior year but right you didn’t met him, I can assure you, he was a complete douche, he’s the one who started to harass Marley and then all of us, pushing us violently against the lunch table but I already told you that didn’t I of course I told you …”

Kurt is on the verge of resorting to a good old slap to pull Blaine out of his hysteria when Blaine chokes and starts to cry - only this time, it’s not silent : Blaine literally starts to wail, wrapped in the towels, and Kurt can only hold him tighter against him, rubbing his back, providing a shelter in the fortress of his upper body.

Mocha takes that opportunity to walk to them, putting her big, furry head on Blaine’s covered lap, looking up at him with her gentle brown eyes. Blaine takes his head out of Kurt’s belly, his eyes red and his face blotching up, but he still gives the affectionate dog a watery smile.

“What would I ever do without you two to pick me up when I break into pieces ?”

“Woof”

“What she said” Kurt adds with a smile, sensing that the worst part of the crisis is over - if Blaine can smile - granted, it’s not his big toothy smile, but Kurt takes what blessing he can get - then they will be okay.

~ The end (?) ~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I love Angie and she asked so nicely


End file.
